


A Night at the Opera

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [108]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Banter, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Exasperated Harry, Fashionable Draco, M/M, Operas, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco has dragged Harry to watch the Wizard Opera.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on the 100 Ways to say I Love You Writing Challenge Prompt no. 12. _Take my jacket, it's cold outside._ (and yes, I know Harry and Draco could have apparated, flooed or used a warming spell, but hey.)  
> ❤
> 
> The title is shamelessly pinched from the brilliant Queen album.

“ _That_ was three hours I’ll never get back,” Harry grumbled, “Wizarding opera. It’s a bloody good job you’re fit, love. I wouldn’t put up with this nonsense otherwise-”

Draco smirked at Harry’s annoyance. “I have to put up with your loutish Muggle football, Potter. The occasional evening of refined entertainment is the smallest of compromises.”

Harry handed over their cloakroom tickets to the waiting Opera House Elf. 

“Merlin, Draco!” Harry exclaimed. “You wore your grey wool Versace? It’s still _winter_ -”

“Fashion before comfort, Potter,” Draco sniffed. “I wouldn’t expect _you_ to understand.”

“Take my coat,” demanded Harry. “It’s cold outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
